A conventional integrated circuit device in which an IC chip is molded in a resin is constructed as shown in FIG. 10.
In the above-mentioned conventional integrated circuit device, since the coefficient of linear expansion of the molding resin is approximately ten times as high as that of the IC chip and the lead frame, strain is produced in the resin having a high coefficient of contraction, as shown by the arrow in FIG. 11, due to a difference in temperature between the molding process at about 170.degree.C. in general and the cooling process at room temperature. As a result, stress is concentrated at the corner portions of the IC chip, thus raising a problem in that package cracks and passivation cracks are easily produced.